1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operation system, a search device and a search method.
2. Related Art
Print systems, in which a printer controller called a digital front end (DFE) or the like is attached to an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction device or a printer, handling processing and the like of image data transmitted, for instance, through a network (communication network) or the like have been conventionally known.
Recently, in order to reduce costs and the like, a form has also been known in which a printer controller configured as a small-size device not including a display, a keyboard, and the like is installed to a rear face or the like of an image forming apparatus and is connected using a dedicated cable (connection line). Among printer controllers having such a form, there is a printer controller that displays an operation screen of the printer controller on an operation panel included in the image forming apparatus and is operated by a user or like through the operation panel. The image forming apparatus and the printer controller are regarded as an operation apparatus operated by a user or the like and an operation target apparatus operated through the operation apparatus and configure an operation system.
As a scheme for displaying an operation screen on the operation panel in such an operation system, a scheme that displays the operation screen through a network without using a display cable with placing more importance on the versatility is generally used. For instance, there are cases where an access to the printer controller is made using a web browser function included in the operation panel of the image forming apparatus, and an operation screen of the printer controller is called and displayed. In the scheme displaying the operation screen through a network in this way, it is requested to register connection information such as an icon used for calling the operation screen in advance, and automation of such registration is desirable.